Radio communications are important and prevalent in today's society. For example, handsets or cell phones are commonplace in society. The handsets are equipped with an antenna that sends outgoing signals and receives incoming signals. One important element in the handset is a power amplifier that is typically connected to the antenna. The power amplifier is utilized to receive radio signals (e.g., signals representing voice or sound) and to amplify these signals to a level suitable for transmission through the antenna. Cell phones typically operate at frequencies in the range between 1 GHz and 2 GHz.
As the size of the applications decreases, there is a need for the components of such applications to decrease. Consequently, the size of the amplifier needs to be decreased. One proposed approach is to shrink the size of the amplifier so that it can fit in a monolithic microwave integrated circuit (MMIC). The typical size of a MMIC is 3 mm by 3 mm by 50 micrometers. As can be appreciated, this size constraint places design restrictions on the type of sub-components that can be utilized in the design of the amplifiers.
For example, many amplifiers, where size is not a constraint, utilizes transformers that are manufactured from a toroid core. Unfortunately, these cores have a minimum physical dimension or size that is much larger than integrated circuit technology and packaging technology for MMICs and the size requirements stated previously. Consequently, current amplifier designs and components are contrary to and militates against the trend to decrease the size of electronic devices and components.
Stated differently the large area required by existing components make such an implementation unsuitable for miniature power amplifiers for MMIC applications. In this regard, there remains the technical hurdle of developing designs and components for amplifiers that are conducive for space-efficient designs.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for a mechanism to reduce the size or area occupied by the amplifier so that the amplifier can be utilized in miniature, space conserving applications and to further overcome the disadvantages set forth previously.